cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:Tyermaillin
Tyermaillin is a male Basileus that was the leader of the rebellious Cyrannian Imperial State, a right-wing democracy. He is regarded as a very smart individual. Tyermaillin, was gifted with foresight and he sees the past and the future when he had a near death experience 10 years before the Great Cyrannus War. During the Great Cyrannus War, He began working for the Cyrannus power broker, the Oilkoumene Dark Lord Tyromairon. Biography Early Life Born on the Basileus homeworld of Vasuband seventy six years before the rise of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus, Tyermaillin was born into an aristocratic family that owned acres of land in the temperate northern island chain of Vasuband. When his father was killed defending the planet from the Grox, the young Tyermaillin became the Lord of his family, placing him in the upper echelons of Basileus society. A strong supporter of his cousin, Imperator Tyranus, Tyermaillin developed an intense hatred for the various nations of the galaxy emanating from the Core Worlds, such as the United Republic of Cyrannus. As such, he was against the Basileus joining the Confederacy of Allied Systems in the years before the outbreak of the Great War. The Great Cyrannus War When the Great Cyrannus War began, Tyermaillin was a soldier in Tyromairon's secretive army. He worked under forces under Morgarendur and Tyronihlus, Tyromairon's younger brother to fight the Confederacy forces in the name of the United Republic of Cyrannus. Then a massive army approached from a portal of unknown and a grand emperor of Imperial colors arrived. The forces of Tyromairon was no match for the Emperor's brutes. Tyermaillin defected to the Confederacy and joined General Zillum in the attack on Orbispira and attacked the president Apollo. However, his defection was only a ruse and he captured Zillum and as a result, Tyromairon announced himself to the Cyrannus Galaxy. Tyermaillin was tasked to defend the Galaxy by Tyromairon to defend the Galaxy from the Neraidian Grox along with Grand Admiral Zillum. However, Tyermaillin has grown distant from the great emperor so he faked his death.... The leader of the Cyrannian Imperial State... As leader of the Cyrannian Imperial State, Tyermaillin became Head of State of Vasuband. ZIllum planned with Tyermaillin to attack Capricaeron, the capital of the New Cyrannian Republic and capture Apollo's lover Empress Ramashe I of the Rambo Nation, a major faction in SporeWiki. This plan failed and Zillum was forced to retreat. Tyermaillin then declared a Cyrannian Imperial State, a rebel faction of the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus. Cyrannian Cold War/New Cyrannian Wars Tyromairon declared war on Tyermaillin and invaded his capital of Vasuband. However, Tyermaillin fled a long time before the Imperial forces arrived, knowing he was no match for Tyromairon and his two other brothers. Tyermaillin fled to the second planet of Markatis, a jungle planet. Zillum lost contact and left the Imperial State. While Tyr The Cyrannian Cold War - Overwhelmed by the Gigaquadrantic Hegemony.. During the Cyrannian Cold War, The emperor in purple, Emperor Aedanius I of the Mirror Universe opposed Tyromairon's rule by declaring a reformed Gigaquadrantic Hegemony. This caused Tyermaillin and Zillum to seek an alliance with Apollo, the exiled president of the URC. Apollo asked the The Chompy Empire, an empire of the East Quadrant of the Universe to come help him. The chompy Emperor Hak I, was to ill to go and he sent his son, Crown Prince Haksal over to the Cyrannus Galaxy. Aedanius I was defeated in the battle of Bashavolkar in the mirror universe and Tyromairon declared a grand betrayal of his 'allies', the Chompy and the New Republic of Cyrannus It was called the Great Schism. Tyermaillin and Zillum watched the battle from Vasuband and was neutral.... Allies [[Fiction:Haksal|'Haksal']] [[Fiction:Javek|'Javek']]' - You are my best friend.' [[Fiction:Zillum|'Zillum']]' - Your strength shall serve my cause.' Neutral [[Fiction:Apollo|'Apollo']]' - We are no longer enemies but i tolerate him more now.' Lizrawn - Zillum has Lizardians under his command. I should be careful who i mess with. Lizaconda - A lackey of my right hand Zillum, ok. Disliked Enemies [[Fiction:Tyromairon|'Tyromairon']]' - The Chompy Empire made me see reason, you must die for Cyrannia's sake!' [[Fiction:Groxamis|'Groxamis']]' - You don't fool me Emperor!'Category:Chompy Empire Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Rulers Category:Good Category:Formerly Neutral